Missing Pieces
by PoetWITHOUTaCause
Summary: All the missing moment I feel should have been added! Hope you enjoi!
1. First Dance

**READ THIS, IT'S IMPORTANT TO THE STORY.  
>I'm putting some days between the night of the Sheldrake and the morning of the awkward breakfast. And I know it screws with the timeline of the movie, but just bear with me.<br>This is a one-shot semi-fluff.  
>XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause<strong>

After the Mambo at the Sheldrake, Johnny and I have been a bit inseparable, when we are not around the Max, the guest, and little boss man. Despite Penny's warnings that if this continues that Johnny could lose his job, but I already knew that and so did he. He said he knew what he was doing and so did I, we had faith in us and it felt right to be together. After the Sheldrake night, I escaped my parents and Neil's advances, I went up to the staff party house. I remembered the first night I had come here after Johnny and I decided to get together.

**FLASHBACK**  
>I was looking for Johnny because last time I saw him he was dancing with a 'bungalow bunny' and I walked out of the dance room saying I needed a walk. Neil kept offering to accompany me, but I just walked away.<br>I headed back to the beach house to change out of my dress. After I changed I was walking up the path to the staff quarters, hoping to find Billy or Johnny. I finally reached the Staff Party House and opened the door to slip in.  
>Isabella and Alex were on my right and that was the only names I really knew. Others regarded me weirdly, because most didn't know how much Johnny and I had evolved, they just knew I had filled in for Penny, who was still recovering.<br>I looked around at the back corner I found Johnny dancing with. . . Rhonda! I think. I stood there for a bit in my shorts and t-shirt. Some of them just kept watching me as I started to relaxed. I belonged here, I wasn't like the guest, all up tight and everyone had their place and those who were below you- you don't associate with. But since I was a guest that's how some of them regarded me. For now.  
>I stood there waiting for Johnny to notice me, I was not me going up to him looking like a lost puppy, because that what the expected of me. Alex caught my eye and nodded back toward Johnny and I nodded my head then smiled.<br>He nodded and whispered something to Isabella. She turned and smiled at me, taking my hand and pulling me into a dance. She locked our hands and we turned in a circle on the ball of our feet, then when we got back to our original position, we threw our hands over each other's shoulders spun out and pulled back in. I was very uncomfortable, I was used to guys spinning me around, it was strange, but I relaxed when there were no intimate moves, like I did with Johnny. It was like a sister dance, when the song ended she spun me out and we all started screaming and laughing as Love Man started up. I laughed as I turned around and saw Johnny watching me. I lifted my hand and motioned him over with my finger. Everyone kind of froze when we fell into step together. I threw my arms around his neck and his hands pull me into him and we just let go.

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

It was a good memory and I had been walking up to his cabin, but he wouldn't be there cause it was a bit early still. So I turned around and walked up to the Party House. I opened the door and hoping to find Johnny, I walked in. A few people waved, smiled, said hey, but no Johnny. I was walking through the crowd when Alex caught my arm; he was a good one and dating Isabella. 

"Have you seen Johnny?" I ask, calling over the music. 

"He's being held back by Neil. You wanna dance?" he called back. I laughed and shrugged. 

"I'm not very good! Just a warning. Where's Isabella?" I said as I slipped my arms around his neck as we started moving our bodies in sync. These dances were way more fun than the dances in the dance hall. 

"She said she had to go to her room, we're going out for dessert later." he called back, and then we both shut up. His hands stayed on my hips never moving, like a good guy. After three songs I had danced with Alex and Mark. Dancing with Mark was different because he wasn't as cautious but everyone knew not to mess with me, in that way. Out of nowhere two hands fell on my hips, which would have scared me if I hadn't danced with these guys before. I kept dancing with the two guys before finally turning around, which basically told Mark to get lost. 

"Kid needs to watch his hands." Johnny said as we start dancing. The songs kept changing, the dances got slower and faster. We grinded, slow danced, mambo-ed, and ultimately just let loose. We switched partners and soon found each other once again. After that, everyone was dispersing, we were one of the first couples to leave, but we didn't go to bed, we took a walk. 

"So are you having fun?" Johnny asked. 

"Dancing, the trip, with you, or all of it?" I asked, teasing him. 

"All of it." He replied. As we walked our hands had intertwined. 

"Well, it's gotten a whole lot better, since you're here." I said smiling as he pulled me into his

side, and held me close. I looked up and he was smiling too. "What about you?" I asked, he looked down at me and gave me his cute half smile. 

"Different, that's for sure. I never thought that this would happen to me, especially at Kellerman's." He said with a laugh. I smiled knowing he meant that nicely. "What did you think about me when I showed you how to dance?" he asked me. 

"What, the mambo?" I asked a bit confused. 

"No, no, no. The first time, like the _very _first." he said, over-annunciating his words a bit. Then it clicked.

"Oh, well, I had a crush on you, just a little one, but I wanted to make you notice me." 

"I did, but not until I had to train you did I really notice you." 

"Well I'm glad that you did. I wanna be able to do this during the day." I complained squeezing his hand for emphasis. He sighed. 

"I do to, but with Max, Neil, and your dad, we will have a hard time." He said as I remembered the first night, when I went exploring. 

" 'Teach them anything they paid for, that's it, hands off!' "I said smiling as I recited that much that I remembered. He looked down at me, his eyes asking the question that his lips were to confused ask. "I was right outside the dining room doors; I was at the main building to look around." I explained. 

"Oh, well then, what did you think of me?" He asked me. 

"I was kind of shocked, I mean you were a cute guy, and struck me as a bit of a bad boy." I said shrugging, thanking the sky that it was dark.

"I've been meaning to ask you, at 3 tomorrow do you wanna meet me at the dance room, if you're not busy with Little Boss Man?" He said teasing me back. He asked me. 

"Have you ever notice he calls me 'kid'?" I asked annoyance creeping into my tone. 

"Yeah, I've heard him. I want to tell him 'It's Baby, not kid.' but I hold my tongue because I need this job next summer." he said with a bit of annoyance also creeping into his voice, he pulled me closer, I let go of his hand and wrapped my arms around him in a sideways hug. "Just always remember I'm your guy, and you're my girl." 

"I like the sound of that: my guy." I said, just happy he called me his. 

"So, tomorrow?" he said nudging shoulder. 

"Sounds fun." I jested. 

"Oh, it sounds fun, huh?" He joked back, reaching for my hips and getting a squeal out of me as he tickled me. Fortunately, we arrived at his cabin moments later. I raced ahead and pulled open the door, running inside and threw some record on, turning on the player, Johnny rushed in behind me. Turning me around as he tickled me, somehow we started dancing again. As we danced it turned intimate and I had to sneak out very early to get ready for breakfast so it would look like I had never left home.


	2. 8 Letters

**The missing scene which contained the 'I Love You' cause we all know they said it! ;)  
>About a day or two after Johnny and Baby get together.<br>XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause  
><strong>  
>I woke up to a bright light in my eyes. I had come to Johnny's a few hours earlier after I had escaped Neil. Johnny and I sat around, just talking. Then one thing led to another, and so on. Anyway I woke up and I couldn't feel Johnny next to me. I sat up and the sheet feel off of my body. I didn't even notice till the breeze hit me and sent shivers down my back.<br>I got up and got dressed, no one was here. I went over to the record player and went through the records. They sat on the floor in a card board box. After a few minutes I found his Otis Redding record and put it in, Dinner wasn't till 6, and then sneaking out to the staff dance around 8-9, and it was only 4. I pulled my book out of my bag and sat down reading.  
>When the record was replaced by the next one, I finally looked at my watch and since it was 4:36 I decided I should go, he wasn't returning anytime soon. I put my book up, then went and turned off the player.<br>I grabbed my bag and rushed over to the door, right as I pushed it open, I felt a pull on the other side. I let go and Johnny was standing there. He smiled as I backed up and let him through.

"You're still here?" he asked, amazement dripping into his voice.

"Just leaving." I said.

"Are you seeing Neil tonight?" he said as I moved to let him brush by.

"Not if you don't want me to." I say.

"I don't." he said short as he put on a new shirt.

"Then I won't. I'll dance one dance, ditch him, than head up to the staff party." I say, turning towards the door again.

"I don't like him with you, Baby." I hear from behind me. I turn around and let my bag drop to the floor. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck he keeps his head above myne, not looking down. I sigh as his hands find there way around my waist and I lay my head on his chest.

"I will never. . . Fit with him. I fit with you. I. . . Love you." I said unsure, because I didn't know how he'd react. I kept my head buried in his chest. I felt a finger lift up my chin, I looked up and his eyes were soft. I felt his lips and sparks ignited. I heard his words short after.

"I love you, Baby." he said and I felt his lips once again, the shot up and down, the fireworks never ceased, and the fire from his touch never failed.

**Hehe. :)  
>XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause<strong> 


End file.
